


Delights

by Inky_Pens



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Antler Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, aleksander in glasses, bratty alina rights campaign, i'll find a way to fit that in here I damn sure will, mal who, the ot3 is BACK, vuas also requested a watch? sure why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Pens/pseuds/Inky_Pens
Summary: A veritable kink-fest in a series of vignettes ft. AU Professor Morozova and canon-divergent Grishaverse.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Delights

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, vuas ;)

Professor Morozova was in a foul mood. Students murmured about it as they filed into the largest lecture hall in the English Department’s building, noting with anticipation that this evening’s joint lecture was bound to be all the more exciting for it. Sure, they felt that way now, but would they feel the same at the end of the 4-hour class when he’d eviscerated half the English majors who contributed to the open forum.

“ _It’s a trap_ ,” Tolya had once said of the open forum. “He lures you in with the promise of active listening and stimulating discussion, then he cuts your knees out from under you just to prove he can.”

“ _All ego_ ,” his sister Tamar added. 

They rarely attended these special lectures anymore, but Alina knew Tolya would attend tonight’s. The topic was Shakespeare, and there wasn’t a work of his that Tolya couldn’t recite from memory.

Fortunately for Tolya, Alina happened to know that Aleksander was a big fan of the bard. In fact, it was one of their first arguments, when Aleksander tried to woo her with a sonnet, and Alina admitted she felt mostly ambivalent about his writing. 

As such, Tolya was seated much closer than Alina ever wanted to sit in class. She cocked her head towards the stairs, but Tolya shot her a look that was pleading. It was another disappointment in a frustrating day of disappointment: he wouldn’t be joining her. With a huff, Alina made the solo trek to the last row behind a group of what looked to be freshmen, judging by their notebooks and highlighter assortment, talking animatedly about how much they loved Hamlet in high school while setting up their laptops. 

“ **Traitor** ,” she texted to Tolya. She watched him whip around in his seat, another beseeching look, before he shot a text back to her. 

“ **Alina, it’s Shakespeare. I’ve been waiting three YEARS for this.** ”

“ **Et tu, Brute?** ”

“ **:(** ”

When Aleksander walked in, his shoes clipped on the tile floor in a purposeful stride toward the large wooden desk at the front of the room. He dropped his bag with a thud that bounced off the walls, and Alina sucked in a breath as each one of those echoed like smacks on her bare ass later. 

He was pissed alright, and Alina knew why, but the tantrum he was throwing was dramatic. She hadn’t said _no_ , she just...hadn’t given him a straight answer either. Maybe if he’d waited until she had at least a few sips of coffee first, she could have pulled herself together quicker. Though, it’d been ten hours later, and she still didn’t have a better answer than the stuttering mess she gave him this morning. 

She watched as his eyes searched the audience for a second, just a second was all he needed before finding her. Like it was instinct that magnetized him to her. He quickly flicked his gaze away, searching for the colleague who would be running opposition for this debate. Most professors didn’t like going head-to-head with Professor Morozova, and it’s why Shakespeare hadn’t come up earlier in these lectures. Alina wasn’t sure who would volunteer themselves as tribute for this, but she sure did feel sorry for whoever was facing ill-tempered Aleks with an MA in Shakespeare Studies. 

“It appears my colleague could not bother to report to this lecture on time, so we will begin without him. Who can tell--”

The door opened with a ceremonious squeal of old hinges, thrown open far wider than what ought to be necessary for a single person’s entrance, and through it stepped a man whose suit was tailored with such immaculate perfection that on anyone else might appear overdressed and stuffy. Instead, the open jacket and light blue shirt with a couple buttons left undone gave him a casual appearance, and the wayward blonde hair emphasized his youth. He couldn’t be but a few years ahead of Alina, yet she hadn’t seen him on campus and she knew almost everyone in this department. 

“Mr. Lantsov,” Aleksander greeted. Alina heard the unspoken ‘ _you’re late”_ ’condemnation. 

The man replied with a nod and friendly smile. “Aleksander.”

Alina sucked in a breath through her teeth. She couldn’t see his jaw ticking from where she sat but she suspected he ground his teeth together. No one on campus was permitted to call him anything other than Professor or Professor Morozova. He was strict on how he presented himself and had a demanding reputation of sticking to formality.

Alina zoned out for most of the lecture, tuning in only when she noticed Nikolai goading her boyfriend with improper use of his name--at one point even called him “Aleks”, made worse by following it up with a laughing, “Not even _Fake_ speare took himself this seriously.” She was horrified, wondering how a grad student and teacher’s assistant, as Aleksander kept pointing out, could speak to a department chair this way.

But there was no denying the thick tension in the air that Aleksander’s mood was stirring, and she’d be damned if she let all that potential go to waste. Alina was playing with fire, but her pen slipped between her teeth, sliding in and out of her mouth while Professor Morozova tried very, very hard not to stare. She smirked around her pen, glad to have gotten under his skin at least a little, and hardly less than what he deserved for leaving her on the edge this morning--twice! First with his tongue, then with his fingers. 

But then she felt another pair of eyes on her and glanced over to Nikolai, who also caught her seducing her pen and flashed her a wide, knowing grin that Aleksander also caught. _Shit._

It came as no surprise then that Aleksander ended the lecture without an open forum; probably for the best, considering every praise Aleksander had sung about Shakespeare had been met with an unimpressed and sometimes bored counter-argument by NIkolai, who’d come well prepared for the topic.

Alina stayed behind while students filed out, making an excuse to Tolya about asking Professor Morozova for more information on a summer writing program. 

She was going to hop on the desk and ask the professor for extra credit or beg him not to fail her--whatever ironic roleplay he was up for tonight. Maybe she could turn his anger at her into a good rough fuck to get it out of his system. She could be the naughty student then. She just needed the TA to pack his shit and get out of here. 

“So,” Nikolai began, without preamble and looking between them, “how long have you two been fucking?”

Alina gave an indignant huff, a series of strung-together sounds that were supposed to denote outrage, but her floundering was painfully obvious. As such, Aleksander took the lead: first my adamantly denying, and then….well, Alina wasn’t quite sure what happened. She had moved down to the front row to let them hash it out in hushed whispers, watching as Nikolai’s brows shot up in worry, then furrowed in suspicion, then raised again, slowly in surprise. His jaw went slack as Aleksander kept murmuring to him, privately. Somewhere along the way, she noted a familiarity about Nikolai but couldn’t quite place it until Aleksander turned to her with a relief only she could see in his eyes. His mouth was a smirk that was positively sinful. 

“It seems, Alina, that Mr. Lantsov likes to play. As such, he has agreed to keep his assumptions to himself and has asked if he can play with us this evening.”

Alina looked nervously from Aleksander to Nikolai. Nikolai answered her unspoken question. 

“My silence is not conditional. I mean you two no harm, and your secret is safe with me, regardless of what happens tonight. I mean it.” 

Alina found that she believed the TA, and what’s more, she was curious about how Nikolai might feel. How he might fuck. She had only taken one other lover before Aleksander, and it was chaste, if not a little boring. The thing girls might titter about with the friends and refer to as “lovemaking”, but Alina had always needed more than the boy could give her. 

She looked back to Aleks, but he left his expression open. “It’s up to you, love. There is no wrong answer here.”

She nodded her consent. From head to toe she tingled with excitement.

“You may stay in your seat, Alina.” The sound of his zipper scraped against her ears, a calling that wasn’t for her. “And keep your hands to yourself. Only good girls get to come.”

Aleksander came around the desk and leaned against its front. Cool, casual. As if he wasn’t about to get head from a TA who spent the better part of the last three hours riling him up. Belatedly, Alina wondered if Nikolai had done this intentionally. Maybe the sexual tension she’d been feeling all evening wasn’t just between her and Aleksander. 

“On your knees, Mr. Lantsov.” 

Nikolai made Aleksander wait a full ten seconds longer than Alina would have, but then he winked to Alina before turning his back to her and complying, sinking to his knees in that crisp, custom suit in front of Aleksander. 

“I want to hear you address me correctly by the time you’re finished, Mr. Lantsov. Understood?”

A thrill shot through Alina’s low stomach. She knew firsthand how difficult it was to enunciate “ _professor_ ” with a cock in her mouth. She waited in delicious anticipation at how it would sound coming from someone else. 

Nikolai stroked Aleksander’s thighs, from knee to hip, like a lover would. It was sensual and unhurried; Alina couldn’t tell if the pang she felt was jealousy or desire. Such a strange mixture of feeling swirling between her legs, thrumming in places she could not touch. She wanted to _be_ Nikolai, giving Aleksander this carnal pleasure that was only hers to give, but she wondered what it was like to command someone else’s attention the way he could. Though she was definitely the voyeur in this situation, submissive to Aleksander’s instruction to watch without touching herself, she almost felt aligned with his dominance over Nikolai. 

Alina tested her theory by running her tongue over her lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth and cocking her head to the side. _Let’s get the show going,_ she communicated in silence. 

Aleksander’s eyes darkened, his throat bobbled with a swallow. “Take it out,” he ordered Nikolai, but not once did he take his eyes off Alina. 

“Alina, love. Pants off. Let me see you glisten for me while Mr. Lantsov takes me in his mouth.”

There was no good sense in whining, but the whimper trembled between her lips all the same. She shimmied her tight pants down her hips and thighs, taking her underwear with them and leaving them on the floor. She settled back into her chair and drew her knees up, each leg hooking over a chair arm. She was folded up in the uncomfortable auditorium seat, but the scratch of her bare skin against the rough fabric and the chill in the room was a hot-and-cold sensation that sang through her veins up to the pulse between her thighs. 

Meanwhile, Nikolai had worked Aleksander free of his boxer briefs, a color and style Alina knew from watching him dress this morning, and did not wait for further instruction, did not hesitate when he gripped his cock at the base and slid the flat of his tongue along the shaft.

Her eyes were torn between the back of Nikolai’s head bobbing on her professor’s length and the grey eyes that watched her every movement, every flicker of want and need and ache that passed on her face or twitched her fingers against her thighs. She pulled her stomach taut, squeezed the muscles inside of her empty cunt, desperate for any flutter that would hold her over. 

His knowing smirk at her was positively wicked. 

Aleksander carded his fingers through Nikolai’s hair; the Tom Ford watch she picked for him last year with his money looked sinful against the thick, long golden blonde strands. She watched his fingers flex against Nikolai’s scalp, blunt manicured nails scratched in a way that gave Alina shivers with the memory of it. She wondered if Nikolai keened under the action like she always did, but as if answering her, he responded with a rumble of pleasure that would have vibrated against Aleks’s cock. Again, those conflicting feelings ravaged her. 

Aleksander doted his hard-won praises. “Good, Mr. Lantsov. You’re taking me so well. A good and obedient boy, unlike my brat of a student. When I am done, I just may reward you with her.”

Alina narrowed her eyes at him in a petulant glare. 

“Since you seem to be the only one who appreciates what I have to offer,” he added out of spite.

“Or maybe you could learn to _ask_ nicely,” Alina bit back, recalling their earlier conversation this morning. 

“Perhaps our dear student here,” Aleksander ignored her, “would benefit from an attitude adjustment.”

“Perhaps you could, too,” Alina mumbled under her breath. She kept her eyes trained on Aleksander’s hand, supporting Nikolai’s head, holding the T.A. still with his cock deep in his mouth. If it were Alina, he’d be hitting the back of her throat, and her eyes would begin watering until mascara smudged her cheeks. He was always just slightly too big for her mouth, but she’d learned to take him expertly anyway. He’d made sure of it through many deep throat-fucking sessions during her first office visits a couple years ago.

“Watch it, Alina,” Aleksander warned. 

Nikolai made a gagging sound and Aleksander released him to allow him a breath, but not nearly enough time, Alina knew, to gather his wits before he was back on the thick rod and Aleksander was fisting both hands in that nearly too-long hair, perfect for gripping, fucking his mouth with such a power and ferocity that she was sure he’d never done to her. Next time she was on her knees before him, she would demand it.

“When I come, Mr. Lantsov, you’re to keep it in your mouth. You’re going to share it with my pet.”

“Yes, Professor,” Nikolai garbled around Aleksander’s cock. Aleks smiled triumphantly.

A few more thrusts and Aleksander’s body went rigid as he grunted his orgasm against Nikolai’s face. To Nikolai’s credit, he sucked greedily, never once stopping even as it seemed to her that Aleks was milking himself dry into Nikolai’s eager mouth.

“Crawl back to Alina now, where she’s open and waiting for you.”

Nikolai kept his eyes on Alina, whose fingers dug into her thighs to keep herself open even as her whole body trembled at the sight of a man on his knees, _crawling_ , for her. 

When Nikolai reached her, he leaned in so close that his nose nearly brushed her clit. She jerked her hips up involuntarily to meet it, desperate for the friction, but Nikolai pulled just out of her reach. Behind him, Aleksander chuckled. 

“Oh, Alina, he is a natural, and you--needy, are we?”

Her face burned with a blush, and she thought it was sheer luck that she would never have Nikolai as a TA in any of her remaining classes for her undergrad. It was hard enough to sit in a classroom with one man who knew what she tasted like, how she smelled. 

Nikolai rose to his knees and hovered over her, then slowly, very slowly so there was no mistaking it, he spit Aleksander’s come onto her pulsing cunt. Alina thought she might faint from the sight alone.

“Isn’t this generous of me, Alina? My hot spend, kept warm in Mr. Lantsov’s mouth, to coat your pretty wet pussy?”

Alina moaned as she felt it trickle between her folds.

“What do you say, Alinocka?”

She wriggled her hips, but it only served to drip his come down faster. It slid lower, to the tight pucker between her cheeks. She was panting, on the very edge of something she needed so badly, it was nearly painful.

“Thank you, Professor,” she gasped out. 

“You’re welcome,” Aleksander replied smugly. “Now Mr. Lantsov may collect his reward. On the desk, Mr. Lantsov.”

Nikolai pulled himself to his feet, slightly unsteady, and walked back towards the desk, where he sat on its edge.

Aleksander instructed him to move farther back, to leave room, and crooked a finger towards Alina, silently instructing her to join them. Alina’s thighs were slippery against one another as she walked over to the desk, where Aleksander bent her over. Her head was between Nikolai’s legs; her ass was exposed to the empty classroom. 

“You’re going to make short work of this like I know you can, Alina. The longer you dawdle, the more you will be punished. Understand?” 

Alina pressed her nose into the wood and nodded. A sharp slap stung her bottom, as she knew it would. But she would savor the feeling of his hands on hers, even if she knew it might not lead to her own orgasm tonight. Maybe if she took the spanking like a good girl, he would see it in him to end this punishment sooner. 

“Yes sir,” Alina corrected with contrition. She wasted no further time unbuckling Nikolai’s clean, expensive trousers and pulling his cock from his clothes to bob in front of her face. She was going to make a mess of him and delight in watching him come undone in all his carefree chaos. 

His slender but well-defined cock fit into her practiced mouth, and she slurped with such lewd satisfaction that he bucked his hips up to her with a strangled cry. She received another slap to the opposite cheek, harder than the first, and enough to push her hip bones into the sharp, biting wood of the desk as she jerked away from it. Aleksander held her down at the small of her back. Another slap. 

Nikolai, for his part, was already dangerously close to his precipice. She could tell by the way his fingers alternated from tugging on her hair before relaxing, as if remembering himself, and gently stroking her scalp and along the shell of her ears.

Aleksander hit her twice more, and her ass was on fire. She knew he was capable, if he wanted, of landing the perfect blow right at the junction between her legs, and if she was positioned right, his fingers would hit her clit, and the sting would be enough to send her over the edge. She tried to wriggle in vain to achieve that diving strike, but Aleksander was careful; h was not one to take pity on her when he thought she was owed a punishment. 

After tickling the back of her throat with the near-purple head of Nikolai’s cock, Alina pulled off with a gasp and used her hand in the interim to slide along from root to tip, twisting and pulling around his head in a way she knew Aleksander loved. 

“Aleks, please,” she begged. She’d hoped using his given name would alert him to how needy she was. How pliant she would be.

He answered with four quick but whip-crack spanks. She moaned and cried out at the same time, just barely catching the stomp of her feet before he noticed her insolence.

“Professor,” she gasped. “Professor, I am so close. Please. _Please_ fuck me,” she begged.

“Should have said yes, Alina.” _Slap._ “Should have said anything this morning instead of bolting.” _Slap, slap._

She wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow, and he knew it.

“Finish up, Alina,” Aleksander gritted out, smacking her twice more. His hand must be on fire, too.

Alina responded with a growl of frustration, hollowing out her cheeks and taking Nikolai back into her mouth, head moving faster up and down his length than his hips could keep up with. He gripped the back of her neck and pushed her down, holding her against him as he filled her so completely that she was, quite literally, balls deep, not quite gagging but definitely making a strangle gurgle. Hot ropes spurted against the back of her throat, but Alina was committed to ruining those pants, so she let it drip out of her mouth and make a mess of him. Alina couldn’t distinguish the remaining four spanks Aleksander doled out. She felt delirious.

So much so that she barely remembered saying goodnight to Nikolai as Aleksander held her against his chest and she drifted off to the steady sound of his heartbeat. She was only just awake enough to remember him dressing her, then leading her out of the building through the back entrance to his car, carefully placing her in the passenger seat. She would faintly remember the sound of his soft chuckle as she hissed when his leather seat made contact with her sore ass.

That night, she begged him to let her come, cried in frustration as he slid his hands over every part of her in the shower except between her legs, but he was still put out with her, and she was too tired to rehash the argument or articulate what she wished she would have said this morning. 

The next day, she practically wept when he slid into her as she was waking, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder and mumbling against her shoulder.

“ _Please_ ,” he’d been saying. “ _Please consider it_.”

She waited until she was satiated from four orgasms, each more powerful than the last until the fourth was almost painful from overstimulation, and waited until he finished, before turning in his arms and agreeing to move in with him that summer.

“Maybe we can invite Nikolai over,” he suggested.

This time, she didn’t hesitate to give him her yes. 


End file.
